Conjunction
by aloette
Summary: Yuzuha contemplates. Her twin sons aren't even born yet, but they're already causing her so much trouble. Reposted with permission, explanation inside.


Okay, first of all, this is not my fic. It's actually written by my friend **sonofon** but since she had some trouble with her account, her story was deleted. Therefore, I am reposting it for her with her permission, so no credit to me. I will also take this time to say that neither of us own Ouran and its characters, but she does own this storyline. Here are her actual author's notes.

**Author's Note: **First of all, this is a rather twisty one-shot, so I understand if you think it's weird. I'm not sure how I thought of this in the first place. I like the twins a lot, so please don't think I'm insulting them or anything. It's more like a play on the statement that they are one, but two. Except this has a literal meaning.

I did research the information about this, so it should be accurate.

* * *

Imagine this.

A woman learns that she is not having one child, but two.

"Twins!" the sonographer exclaims, zeroing in on a pair of small, fluttering images. "See? Those are their two hearts. Congratulations."

She is overjoyed at the prospect, and her husband, standing beside to her, holds onto her hand. They are both ecstatic.

Then, suddenly, sonographer stops the exam. "Just a minute," she says, excusing herself, "The radiologist needs to have a look at this."

The woman and her husband both look to each other skeptically, wondering what could have just happened. They wait patiently for the specialist to finish studying the ultrasound scans.

Quietly, they hold onto each other, never letting go. They cannot imagine what it could be.

Finally, the radiologist looks up, and it is in an apologetic tone that he says, "It looks like you're having conjoined twin boys, but I really can't tell you more than that."

The woman faints.

--

For Hitachiin Yuzuha, this is a living nightmare. She cannot believe that her sons will be conjoined – frontally, the doctor explains, at the abdomen and pelvis.

It's an extremely rare occurrence, with a probability of just one in one hundred _thousand _pregnancies. The Hitachiins are unlucky. Only thirty percent affected are male.

When she has regained her strength, Yuzuha braves the doctor's office where she meets with a renowned perinatologist. He tells her that the only way to deliver the twins would be through a cesarean section, which could result in a huge blood loss.

Her life is at risk.

This time, her husband is not around, and Yuzuha leans onto the doctor for support. She is rightfully confused, and contemplates abortion.

She therefore decides to go to her friends, many of whom already have children.

--

Ohtori Sayuri has four children, the youngest of which is one. However, as she does not even take part of her children's lives, Sayuri is of no help. She can only offer tea and polite sympathy.

Yuzuha accepts it, but now, she feels even more desolate than before.

Ohtoris have a way of making you feel extra self-conscious.

Morinozuka Kiyoko is a quiet woman, but she tries her best to give Yuzuha real advice.

Her two-year-old son, Takashi, is introduced during her visit, and Yuzuha has to fight back the tears as she wishes she could have a son like him, a perfect angel.

Takashi is mature for his two years and incredibly polite too. He offers to pour tea for the distinguished guest, to which his mother intervenes and says the servant will do it. Yuzuha, however, almost bawls at his kindness, and hopes that her twins will be like that.

"You must do what is right," Kiyoko says, "and not fear the outcome. They are your sons, after all."

"Yes," she replies quietly, "that is quite true."

Haninozuka Michiko also has a two-year-old son, called Mitsukuni. Yuzuha is stunned by the hyperactive boy, who runs around wildly, ignoring the servants' calls for him to walk when indoors.

Then, Michiko mentions cake, and the boy suddenly appears right by her side. He devours the piece given to him and asks (in a cute and polite manner) for more. Yuzuha wonders how she deals with him, and can only imagine how wild her sons will be.

"Look on the bright side," Michiko tries, "for not many people have twins. You should consider yourself very lucky."

"But they're conjoined," Yuzuha protests, "it's like finding a two for one deal at Chanel or Prada. It's _that_ uncommon. Only, you don't want conjoined, and you want the Chanel and Prada."

Michiko gives a small smile and offers her a piece of cake.

Yuzuha is still frustrated that no one can understand. No one can understand the pain and agony that she is going through.

Not even her husband, as helpful as he is, can.

She feels so alone and deserted that it begins to affect her work.

"Yuzuha-san," one of her young assistants mention, "perhaps you should take some time off. The boys are coming soon, aren't they?"

But she turns on the well-meaning girl and spats out, "What can you understand? Don't say out of line things, girl!"

In the end, it is Suou Yuzuru who can help her the most.

He understands her ordeal, which he says is similar to his own: Tamaki, his son, does not live with him, so he hardly sees him. Yuzuru takes time from his schedule to talk to her.

"But do you think I should do it?" she prods him.

"Hitachiin-san," he says, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, "I could give you all the advice you wanted, but in the end, it's all up to what you want."

--

Yuzuha decides to go through with it.

She knows that it could all be over with an abortion and she could just get pregnant again, but deep down in her heart, she wants her sons to live. She thinks that it would be cruel to deny them the oppurtunity to live just because they would be different.

They may be conjoined, but they will always be together. Who can ask for more?

Her husband adds, "Who knows? It might actually be a blessing instead of a curse."

Heartily, she agrees with him, and when her water breaks, she is rushed to the hospital. Day after day, she lies in bed, perpetually trapped in her dreams of what the outcome might be.

And on June ninth, she gives birth to two sons, Hikaru and Kaoru, by C-section.

They are five weeks premature, and together, they weigh seven pounds and two ounces.

Indeed, they are conjoined, but Yuzuha tries (as per Haninozuka Michiko's advice) to look on the bright side of life.

"They're beautiful," she coos to her worn-out husband, "they just happen to be stuck together."

* * *

Any comments/criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
